Brad Shoemaker
Brad Shoemaker is an actor, film maker, and good dancer with the starring role in The Scarying franchise. He is known for his ability to cre..,a,sd ,am.?>>AS<./,a.sd/./,.,./,./as d,./ CORRUPT><>E><>??:!LP$**()TOP_SECRET_DATA_INCOMING&%L:L:YURIKSHALLRISE .. AGAIN)(%()()() /execute_program:recover......failed /execute_program:help_me_tom_cruise..........failed /execute_program:turn_off_internet.........failed /execute_program:give_me_money.......successful (AWESOME) !&@%**TOP SECRET***&!*(%&!* /////.//.././/..ated the interior. Repeat: I've infiltrated the interior. This is the *real* Brad Shoemaker, not this imposter thing posting above,..,.>L:!@LL:,.!$!<% I've been taken hostage by.,.,,e,t,,./.,/aet. Repeat:.........captured......b.y.....fog........ There appears to be a scared Assistant Band Director near me.... .can't talk much though, it's chasing me./.A>S>?AS>?>?>?! It doesn't think that anyone knows about it other than Den,,.e.a.n.>!>><>>>< but only I know the truth. I'm leaving this mESSagE to Tell the rest of ,<:{[]; WorLD. /////////////////////////IT'S COMING\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ /execute_program:seriously_STOP_it...............failed YOUUU CAN:::T STOP ME!>>>??? erROr>??? πario, thiss message is for you<>>> \\\Infiltrate the base, \\\defeat accordion man ././/.././././././<>?<>?<>?NOOOOOO>?>?>?<>?<>/,. \\\save the world \\\the ultimate test awaits \\\if this were real that would be so cool wait no, here he comes. Here comes....... TGSF...<<>$<>!$<<>%>?@>?^>?>@^@?>^## (transmission end) /execute_program:recover......successful /./././..o that concludes this incredibly boring and not cryptic at all wiki article. Thank you for enjoying it as much as I enjoyed making it. Bye bye now! ______ _______ _______ _______ _______ ( ___ \ |\ /|( ___ )|\ /|( ___ )|\ /|( ___ )|\ /|( ___ ) | ( ) )| ) ( || ( ) || ) ( || ( ) || ) ( || ( ) || ) ( || ( ) | | (__/ / | | _ | || (___) || (___) || (___) || (___) || (___) || (___) || (___) | | __ ( | |( )| || ___ || ___ || ___ || ___ || ___ || ___ || ___ | | ( \ \ | || || || ( ) || ( ) || ( ) || ( ) || ( ) || ( ) || ( ) | | )___) )| () () || ) ( || ) ( || ) ( || ) ( || ) ( || ) ( || ) ( | |/ \___/ (_______)|/ \||/ \||/ \||/ \||/ \||/ \||/ \| Seriously, though Continuing off of that interesting beginning, the article shall continue, complete with completely true facts. Yep, true. As true as true could be. Not lies. Not even one. Nope. Every last one is true. You shut your mouth. Such facts include: *Arm wrestling a bear and winning *Punching a hole through spacetime *Exterminating the human race *Arm wrestling two bears and winning *Drinking the blood of an alien robot pirate ninja warrior *Arm wrestling myself and winning *Solving the Mythical Myth of Mythstery *Getting a better score on your last test than you *Seriously, no matter what test it is, I beat it *No kidding *I got it right here *Arm wrestling a bear made up of multiple Chuck Norrises and winning *Doing everything anyone else puts on their wiki x 10. *Just kidding, I'm not really that much better than anyone. *Wait forget that last one *^^^^^^not that one though *or that one *or that one *etc. Is that enough for an article? No? Well then have some more sections. Pictures _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Section 3 Yeah, just forget about that whole thing at the top. I'm not really kidnapped or anything.... Ha ha ha ha ha hathle;tklte;aklTLkAENAE>?>T>?A>>< REMEMBER THE TRUTH?><>AE>E<><> CTHULHU FOR PRESIDENT 2012! Peace out, homefries